He Loves and She Loves
by SarahCullen17
Summary: One-shot. Nessie is embarrassed by her parents' public displays of affection, and she finally asks Bella why they are so mushy. One of Nessie's first lessons in love. Fluff to the extreme and lots of Daddyward, because he's the best!


**Author's Note: I watched the classic movie _Funny Face_, and the songs just really inspired me. I suggest you watch it. It is amazing.**

**This is one of Renesmee's first lessons in love. And my, is it a fluffy one.**

**If you think that the vocabulary and narration are too sophisticated for a toddler, please remember that this kid started to read as an infant. She's going to be eloquent and well-spoken!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. The songs belong to George Gershwin.**

**

* * *

"He Loves and She Loves"  
a one-shot in Renesmee's POV  
**

I walked into the antique shop with my parents, holding Daddy's hand and Momma's hand as I walked between them. They did that thing where they lifted me up and swung me by my arms. I could remember them doing my whole life, and I loved it. I giggled as they set me back down on my feet, and communicated to them through my palms just how much I liked it.

"Okay, Renesmee," Momma said a little firmly. "Don't touch anything in here. If you see something you like, show it to us, but don't touch."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied quietly. I had to talk when we were in public. I wasn't used to it, but it was getting better.

"What an adorable little girl!" an elderly woman exclaimed as she walked to us. "How old are you, sweetheart?"

"She's about to turn four," Daddy lied, smiling proudly.

"What a precious age. I bet she has you wrapped around her finger."

"You have no idea," Daddy replied, winking at me. "She's my angel, that's for sure."

"How sweet. Well, welcome to Annie's Antiques. I'm Annie, so let me know if you need anything! Sweetheart, do you want to look at some old toys?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, still clutching Daddy's hand.

Momma smiled at me. "You can go look, Nessie."

The lady took me to a corner of the store with a big wooden chest. She opened it and I was instantly enthralled. There were old dolls in pretty dresses, wooden cars, stuffed animals, and dress-up clothes.

"Play with whatever you want," Annie said, patting my head.

"Thank you!" I beamed happily.

I immediately pulled the dolls out, marveling at them. There was one who reminded me of Aunt Rose-long, blonde curls and pretty red lips. I also found one with brown hair to match Momma. There were lots of dresses so I tried to decide which dress Aunt Rose would choose.

Probably the red one, I decided thoughtfully. I had seen pictures of when she and Uncle Emmett had gone to the prom and she wore a beautiful red dress...

My fingers gracefully changed the doll's clothes. I named her Rosie. I was about to change the other doll-Isabella-when I heard a rather large smacking noise.

I turned to look at my parents. They were sharing a rather exuberant kiss, holding hands and closing their eyes. When they parted, Momma giggled and Daddy kissed her forehead.

It embarrassed me when they would do that. All of the grown-ups in my family liked to kiss and hug, and it sometimes just got so annoying.

I saw Annie watching them with a grin on her face. She kind of reminded me of Grandma Esme when she smiled, except that Annie looked much, much older. She looked like Grandma because she was sweet.

Daddy pulled Momma to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ooh, look at this, Edward," Momma told him, pointing at a pretty painted vase. "Wouldn't Esme love that for Christmas?"

_Yes, she would,_ I thought. _It's pretty, just like Grandma._

"I think so," Daddy nodded. "We'll get it for her. Do you see anything you like, love?"  
_  
Love._ Daddy only called me and Momma that. When I had asked him about it, his response was, "Because I love you both more than anybody else in the world." I loved it when Daddy called me that, and I loved it when Daddy called Momma that. It made me happy.

"What about these old records?" Momma asked, pointing to an old box.

"Well, let's see," Daddy replied, rifling through them. "Here's a George Gershwin collection."

I knew that name. Daddy had bought me a book of George Gershwin's music I could learn on the piano. I liked him, but not as much as Mozart. Daddy said I was "more classical than contemporary," whatever that meant.

"You're rather old," Momma teased him, poking his side. "I'm more interested in the Jimi Hendrix album."

"That might be worth something," Daddy remarked. "And do you even know a Hendrix song? He's quite overrated."

Momma laughed softly. "Didn't he sing 'Purple Haze'?"

"Very good, but hum the tune."

"Sorry," Momma winked, "but I only sing for pay."

Daddy laughed, but they were interrupted by the bells above the door chiming. I turned to see a little boy run into the store.

"Caleb, don't you dare touch anything!" a woman shouted as she entered the store. "Put your hands in your pockets!"

I was shocked at her harsh tone. My parents never yelled at me. If I misbehaved, we would always talk it out and I would lose my hunting privileges and have to eat yucky human food...

A man followed the woman in, carrying a crying baby. "Denise! Tilly needs her diaper changed!"

"So change her diaper!" Denise yelled back. "Caleb! Get back here!"

"I'm not changing her diaper!" the man replied. "I did the dishes last night!"

I didn't like these people. I protectively cradled the dolls to my chest and scooted closer to the corner.

Daddy heard my thoughts and turned to me. His golden eyes widened and he came and crouched by me. "Are you okay, my love?"

I nodded. "I just don't like them."

He smiled encouragingly. "That's how humans sometimes are, Ness. Vampires are like that, too. You've seen Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett fight. It's a fact of life, sweetheart."

I nodded and watched as the humans fought. Annie finally kicked them out, which brought me a lot of relief. Daddy gave me a kiss and went back to Momma.

"That was awkward," Momma mumbled.

"Yeah," Daddy agreed. "So what were you saying?"

"I don't sing," Momma replied.

Daddy smiled crookedly-Momma said that I had inherited that smile. "I see. Well, I bet this Gershwin album is great."

"You can play the records on the record player," Annie called from across the store. "Here, let me show you how."

"My husband knows," Momma replied sweetly. "He likes old-fashioned things."

Daddy smiled and kissed Momma's wedding rings before loading the record onto the player. I knew how to play the first song on the piano, so I lost interest. I turned back to my dolls and decided to put the blue dress on the doll that looked like Momma-Isabella. Blue was Daddy's favorite color.

But on the next song, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Daddy pulling Momma into a dance.

"Edward," she sighed, but he ignored her and put a hand on the small of her back, taking her other hand.

I didn't know this song, but I liked it-especially when Daddy started to sing. He had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"_S'wonderful! S'marvelous  
You should care for me!  
'S awful nice! 'S paradise!  
'S what I love to see!  
You've made my life so glamorous,  
You can't blame me for feeling amorous._"  
They danced gracefully, Daddy twirling Momma once. I quickly grew jealous of Momma-I loved to dance with Daddy.

He dipped her, causing her long hair to touch the floor, and gave her a sweet kiss. When they stood up straight again, Momma stood on her tiptoes to kiss Daddy's lips.

"I love you," he murmured to her, holding her tight.

"I love you more" was her reply.

"Impossible," Daddy smiled, kissing her hair.

It was such a contrast from Denise and her family that I suddenly found that I liked it. I smiled as I watched them, my dolls forgotten. Just as the lyrics were about to play again, I put the dolls down and ran to Daddy, reaching my arms up to him. He laughed and bent to pick me up, kissing my cheek.

"_S'wonderful, s'marvelous  
That you should care for me.  
'S awful nice! 'S paradise,  
'S what I love to see.  
My dear, it's four-leaf clover time,  
From now on my heart's working overtime.  
Oh,'s wonderful, 's marvelous,  
That you should care for me._"

Momma watched us with a smile on her face as Daddy spun me around and dipped me low to the ground. He placed a kiss on my belly, making me giggle.

"Just a little jealous?" he teased me after he pulled me back up.

I shrugged. "I like that song."

He laughed. "We'll buy the record. I'll teach you how to play it. Did you find anything you liked?"

"I want to see those dolls you were playing with," Momma said, reaching for me. I happily went to her arms.

"I'm going to look at that piano over there," Daddy said.

Momma walked to the trunk of toys and sat with me. "These are pretty," she said, softly stroking Rosie's hair.

"I know," I agreed. "Momma, do you and Daddy ever fight?"

She bit her lip like she always did when she was thinking hard. "Well, yes, we disagree, but we always work it out."

"What do you disagree about?"

"You know he worries about me and you know it drives me crazy," she smiled. "And he likes to spend money on me and I don't like that."

"I like it when Daddy spends money on me," I admitted.

She chuckled. "I like it when he spends money on you, too."

"I never hear you argue," I remarked.

"We don't want you to," she said. "It's not fair to you."

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweet pea? Hand me that dress, please."

I passed the dress to her and looked her in the face. "Why does Daddy kiss you and dance with you in public?"

She smiled broadly. "Because he loves me."

"Yeah, but…"

"Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme dance in public," she told me. "Aunt Rose and Uncle Em…well they love to…love each other in public."

"And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper stare into each other's eyes," I added.

"Right!" she said. "Even Grandpa Charlie and Nana Sue hold hands in public. When you love someone so much, you want to announce it to the world. Why do you think Daddy just danced with you like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers?"

"Like who?"

She chuckled. "Um…like Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"Oh," I said. "Um…because he loves me?"

"Right," Momma nodded, pushing her brown hair behind her shoulder. "Daddy loves you very much and he wants to brag to the world that you are _his_ princess."

"Oh," I said. "So when he kisses you and acts really mushy, it's because he wants to show you off, too?"

"Exactly," she nodded, laughing. "Ness, does our 'mushiness' bother you?"

"Sometimes," I confessed. "But it's better than what those people just did."

"That's very true," she nodded. "Do you want us to tone down the mushiness?"

I slowly shook my head. "No…it isn't fair if Daddy dances with me and he doesn't dance with you. I'm not going to give up my dances."

She laughed again and bent down to kiss my forehead. I hugged her tightly.

Daddy joined us a few seconds later. "Do you want the dolls, princess?"

I nodded shyly. He laughed and took them from me, gracefully balancing the dolls, vase, and record. We walked to Annie's counter and he placed the items there.

"Will this be all?" Annie chirped.

"Yes, please," Daddy said, smiling at me as I wrapped my arms around his leg.

"You know, you should really pursue music," Annie suggested to him. "You're a very talented dancer and singer. I've never seen a more adorable display of affection."

Daddy smiled and coughed uncomfortably. "Nah, that would take time away from my family."

Annie smiled as she bagged the items. "I understand. You have a very beautiful family."

_You have no idea,_ I thought as I pictured our entire family.

"Thank you so much," Daddy said as he paid. "Nessie, are you ready to go, love?"

I nodded and reached for him. He picked me up and held me in the crook of his arm, kissing my cheek. I smiled and gave him a better kiss.

"Mmm, thank you, sweetheart," he responded. "What is that for?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and winked at Momma, who was standing behind him. "Just because I love you. That's all."

He laughed and squeezed me tight before kissing my forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and lips. I giggled at the way his smooth skin tickled mine. "Daddy! What is that for?"

I already knew his answer before he replied, though. _Because he loves me._

"Just because I love you," he parroted me, making me smile.

And it didn't even bother me when Daddy and Momma repeated the whole thing. I was loved. And as the old Gershwin song went…

_He loves,  
And she loves,  
And they love so._

_

* * *

_**The songs are "S'wonderful S'marvelous" by George Gershwin (the best version is sung by Fred Astaire and Audrey Hepburn in _Funny Face_) and "He Loves and She Loves" by George Gershwin (also best sung by Fred and Audrey). Like I said, go watch the movie.**

**But first can you leave me a review?**

**Also, check out my Formspring and ask me a question. You don't even have to sign up. formspring(dot)me/sarahcullen17ff  
**


End file.
